Can it be perfect? Valdangelo
by deathbreathnico
Summary: Nico tells his story of how he fell in love with a peculiar young boy.
1. Chapter 1

Here I sit with my perfect boyfriend on the beach coast. My fingers are laced through his and I rest my head on his shoulder while we watch the sunset.

"Nico I love you." Leo said to me and every time he did it sent shivers diwn my spine.

"I love you too Leo." I say in retourt. I lift my head and plant a kiss on his check. Im about to put my head back when he softly gripped my face and kissed my lips.

I know what you're think 'wow nico you guys are so perfect.' . Well how about we start at the beginning where it isn't so perfect.


	2. Nico

Another day in my dark cabin by myself. I got out of bed and put on my normal black attire. I walked over to the dinning pavilion and sat at my empty table.

"Hey Nico do you want to do some sword training with me after breakfast." I turned around to see Leo standing behind me. Great just who I never wanted to see. (I know its weird that I hated him).

"No Leo I don't." I glared at him and turned back to face my table.

"Why not? Are you afraid the Ghost King will lose to the repair boy?" He said all smug. I knew before I even turned around that he had a stupid grin on his stupid face. I got up from my spot so I looked him in the eyes.

"Im not afraid of you I just really hate you." I kept glaring at him and he had tears in his eyes.

"Well in that case good day to you sir." Leo stormed to his table. (I have realized now why he was so upset from what I said.)

I finished my breakfast and headed over the sword training area. I putted on armor and went over to one of the dummies. I drew my sword. I slashed at the dummy untill I drew back and heard a ting of metal on metal.

"I thought you weren't training today." Leo said to me as I lowered my weapon.

"I said I wouldn't train with you." I spat at Leo trying to make my words sting. He leaned close to me and whispered in my ear.

"I don't believe you actually hate me and I certainly don't hate you." He put extra effort on certainly. I pushed him away.

"Leave me alone creep." (what an insult. The only creep is me im the king of creeps.) I slashed at him, he blocked me.

"Why do you hate me Nico? Are you jealous of me beacuse im funnier and more likeable?" Leo didnt have a smug look he was serious.

"I hate you beacuse you are annoying not funny you stupid elf." He looked hurt by my comment. I felt almost sorry but not really. "I hate you don't talk to me." I screamed and ran away.

(Not so perfect start right? Well it gets worse before it gets better)


	3. Leo

(So Nico told me that I had to help tell our love story so then you get both sides or something.)

After Nico ran away at the sword training I just kinda stood there devastated beacuse the boy I like hates me. There were some people around who saw the whole thing like Clarisse...

"Good job flame boy you scared away another girl." She laughed. (She calls me flame boy cause I can light on fire. She may being incredible rude but she supports gays. Oh and if you ever in a situation where she laughs run it sounds like a deing horse.)

"That was Nico... he's a boy." When I said that she stoped laughing.

"What? Thats Nico the 'ghost king'? I thought that was a flat cheasted girl and I was told he didnt stay here much." Clarisse looked shocked and walked away.

I headed over to the armory to put away my weapon and armor. I bumped into Piper.

"Why so glum chum?" She asked me. ( One thing I love about Pipes is that no matter what my face says she can tell if im upset.)

"Im trying to make a friend and... and he wont let me." I almost started crying but Piper hugged me.

"Just go to his cabin and hand cuff yourself to him." I looked up at Piper unsure if she was joking. (I still don't know if she was. She wont tell me.)

I thanked Piper for the idea and headed over to my cabin to get the cuffs. Once I had them I went to Nicos cabin. I knocked in the door.

"What do you want assbutt?" I didnt say anything just cuffed him. "What are you doing? Leo I will send you to the depths of tartarus." I chuckled. (Hes so cute when he threatens to send me to tartarus. - I was dead serious and I can if you want.- Now Nico sweetie this is my turn now go away.)

"Im not going to let you go until you like me." He rolled his eyes and I yanked him away from the shadows. (I wasn't sure if he would disappear or we both would.)

"I will NEVER like you oil face." (Oh how his opinion changed.)

* * *

so comment if you like and if I should lessen on the character pop ins or if you like them.


	4. Chapter 4: Nico

(Wasn't that nice of Piper? I didnt think so to begin with.)

I kept inching us towards the shadows but at the last minute Leo would yank us away. He dragged me all through the camp. People gave us funny looks and asked us what happened.

"This seems like a prank I would do but I didnt." Travis said to us as smiled. "I was going to do this but someone beat me to it." (Im not sure why everyone wanted us to be chained together.) I gave Travis a death stare. He just turned and looked at Leo.

"I did this. I thought I would cuff myself to someone who doesn't like me and Nico was top of the list. Actually Clarisse was but she would cut off my hand." Leo managed to say without smiling. Travis walked away like he was scared. Leo dragged me around camp until Annabeth ran up to us.

"Nico Chiron is looking for you... Whats going on?" I Glared at Leo untill he awnserd.

"Nico doesnt like me so im making him like me." Leo said as he lifted his hand. I yanked me hand down and started walking to the big house.

"I will NEVER like you." I hiss quietly at him. (At this moment I looked at his eyes and thought they were really really stunning. I could feel my face getting hot and that freaked me out.) Leo poked my face.

"You're hotter than I am I mean temperature wise not look wise obviously." He said as he shook his hand. He started skippy down to the big house until I felt like dieing of emerasment.

"Ah Nico there you... are? Do I want to know what Leo has done?" Chiron asked as he put a book down. I shook my head no. "Ok well... um. I need you to go on a quest to the underworld. Your father has become completely unresponsive to everything and as strange as it is the other gods are worried. You may be accompanied by one or two other demigods." Chiron gave me a look of curiousness.

"I will go with Nico. To protect him from Peresphone." I yanked on the hand cuffs hurting Leos wrist. He just smiled at me.

"Very well gather things, you better head out as soon as possible." Chiron walked to another room leaving me with Leo.

"I hope durring this quest you realize how much I hate you. If one of us dies on the quest and that might happen I hopes it you." (Yeah dont ever say that you hope death on someone it usually comes ture especially on quests.) Leo stood with a poker face.

"Yeah whatever lets go get our bags packed." He dragged me out and towards his cabin. (He has made it clear and he tells me a lot that he was trying to hold back tears when I said that. When he told me that I just hugged and wouldnt let go. I felt bad after saying that and that made it even worse.)

Aprry for like never updating I kinda forgot that I had this but I have and extra like three chapters on my watt pad so I will update. For anyone curious my watt pad is Nico_Di-Angelo


	5. Chapter 5:Leo

I unchained Nico after he said he hoped I died. We pack our bags in silence.

"You shouldnt come Leo. I can handle my dad." Nico spat at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah sure you can its just Persephone you cant handle." I glared at him even tho it melted away. As mad as I am I cant stay mad at him. (I still cant and its great for him. He once spilled juice all over an awesome stereo system I built I was so mad for about two minutes.)

"Yeah whatever Leo. Oh and just so you know shes psycho and trys to kills Hades kids." Nico grumbled. He walked a head of me making me run to catch him.

"So are we walking there or shadow traveling?" I asked as we stood under a shadow of a huge tree. He glanced back and gave me a devilish grin. Then he disappeared. (At the moment I thought he left me. I was scared that something would happen to him.) I felt a hand on my shoulder then I drop to my knees trying to get air. (That was even scarier.)

"We shadow travel." Nico said as he walked over to a black dinning room table. I got up and followed. I sat beside him across from Persephone.

"What do you want?" Persephone huffed as she rubbed her eyes. I looked at Nico hoping he would speak.

"You know what I want. Where is my father?" Nico spat at her. Waves of emotions danced across Persephones face from sadness to anger.

"If I knew I wouldnt be sitting here crying." Nico is glaring at Persephone. She looks to be telling the truth.

"Ya whatever. I'm staying here for a while... so is he sadly." Nico pointes at me as if I was the worst things possible.

"We have a spare room you two could share. I dont want you all over my house." She gave us a cold glare as she stood up and walked out of the room.

"Dont mess this up Valdez. I want to find my father." Nico said in an even tone.

"So then he will like you?" I say under my breath. Apparently not quite enough. Nico knocked me out of my chair on to the floor. I hit my head hard and I could feel blood on my chin I must have cut it. (I have a scar. I make Nico look at it and kiss at it when he makes me mad or when I pretend to be.) His knees pin my arms down and he punches me on the cheek.

"What the Hades Nico?" I scream as I try to wiggle free.

"Never say that again got it flamey?" Nico tried to be all mean but flamey is like a preschool insult.

"Sure thing skully." I laugh as he gets up.

"Ti ucciderò se parlate." Nico mumbled. (He is so sexy when he speaks Italian even if he tells me he will kill me if I speak.) I follow him to a room. Its big with a big bed.

"You are sleeping on the floor." Nico said as he point the the corner.

"Or we can both sleep in the bed. Its big enough." The last part I mumbled.

"No. I don't want you to get handsy." Nico plopped onto the bed and fell asleep. I do the same on the couple of blankets I got. Its uncomfortable so I sneak into his bed.

tell me what you think of this chapter im not to sure if I like it.


	6. Chapter 6:Nico

I woke up to find Leo wrapped in my arms. (There was a small time where I just let it happen and kinda smelled him. He didn't know that and he's kinda weirded out.) I push him off my bed, he lands on the floor with a bang.

"Uhhh. What was that for?" Leo grumbled as he peacked his head back up over the bed.

"What were you doing?" I felt violated. (I only wear underwear to bed. At the time it was weird but now I don't find it weird snuggling in my underwear.)

"I was cold?" He shrugged the anwser. I don't believe him, he's a fire he can't be cold.

I got up to get my clothes. I go to the bathroom to get dressed. Outside the bathroom I could hear voices arguing.

"I don't know" said a female voice.

"Don't lie to me girl. I know you know." Said a male voice.

"I know you know you think I know but I dont know. You know?" (This conversation never made any sense and it still doesn't. Leo doesn't even know, ya know?")

"Guys you are so brian hurtful. Please stop. Anyways..." The rest of the conversation was muffled by them walking too far to hear.

I ran back to my room where Leo didnt have a shirt on.

"Whatcha looking at boxer boy?" Leo chuckled at me. (I the heat of the moment I forgot I was only wearing my boxers. Also I was looking at the abs the 'scrany' Leo had.)

"Oh man! There were people talking all hush hush outside the bathroom." I told him as I wrapped myself in a blanket.

Leo slowly put his shirt on then replyed. "What did they say?" (He tells me he did that in suspense.)

"I know you know I..know..you.. ..no? Wait." I had dropped my blanket in frustration. Leo was near that point too.

"How about you try it so I can understand ya idjit." Leo spat at me.

"Lets just go talk to Persephone." I was about to walk out of the room but Leo made a noise.

"Pants?" Leo suggested. I grab my pants that I left in the bathroom. I put them on and we set off to find her.

"So.." Leo said to try and start converation. I glared at him as we ran down the halls.

"Hey boys! Stop running in the hall. Im takeing you to Persephone." Demeter told us.

"Oh no only if you have to." Leo spouted with sarcasm dripping from his teeth.

"Yes now lets go." Demeter walked us down the hall and into different halls. As we walked Leo poked me. My face, ribs, stomach, shoulder, and lastly my butt which is when I snapped.

" Smettila di parlare, scimmia stupido folletto. Vorrei che a smettere di essere un rospo insopportabile." I screamed at him. ( I feel bad for that but not at the time. I told him 'stop talking, you stupid elf monkey. I wish you would stop being an insufferable toad.')

"Boys stop your love games and go tolalk to Persephone about running in the halls." Demeter pushed us into the room.

"There is no love games! Stupid step grandmother!" I yelled at her.

"What do you want?" Persephone spat at us.

"Who were you talking to earlier this morning?" I asked kinda nicely.

"No one prehaps my mother." She said angrily. She really didnt like us.

"No two male voices."

"Uh no one in here is a male except you brats." She said with extreme anger almost the kind that will turn someone into corn or something.

"Sorry for the inconvenience. We will go now." Leo said then ran out of the room.

Sorry its been so long I had exams and now im in Barbados which is why I had time to write. So im think I may make another story but it take place aftter BoO and it would be Solangelo. Comment what you think! Btw I love you guy so much for reading the whole story and haven't got bored or whatever!


End file.
